Chpt7 Ep1: "Meet the New Boss"
Chpt7 Ep1: "Meet the New Boss" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Picking up where the Chapter 6 finale left off, Castiel has declared himself the new God of the universe. Hunter and Kurt are shocked of what Castiel has become. Then suddenly, Bobby begins to lower down until he is on his knees. Bobby: Well, all right then. Is this good, or you want the whole "forehead to the carpet" thing? Bobby (to Hunter and Kurt): Guys? Hunter and Kurt start to kneel. Castiel: Stop. What's the point if you don't mean it? You fear me. Not love, not respect, just fear. Kurt: Cas... Castiel: Kurt, you have nothing to say to me; you stabbed me in the back. (to Bobby and Hunter): Get up. Hunter: Cas, come on, this isn't you. Castiel: The Castiel you knew...is gone. Hunter: So what, then? Kill us? Castiel: What a brave little ant you are. You know you're powerless, you wouldn't dare move against me again. That would be pointless. So I have no need to kill you. Not now. Besides...once you were my favorite pets before you turned and bit me. Hunter: Who are you? Castiel: I'm God. And if you stay in your place, you may live in my kingdom. If you rise up, I will strike you down. is shown to get lightheaded Not doing so well, are you Kurt? Kurt: I'm fine...(clears throat)...I'm fine. Hunter: You said you would fix him - you promised! Castiel: IF you stood down, which you hardly did. Be thankful for my mercy. I could have cast you back into the pit. Hunter: Cas, come on, this is nuts! You can turn this around, please! Castiel: I hope for your sake this is the last you see me. Castiel disappears. Bobby, Hunter, and Kurt look around and at each other for a few seconds, until Kurt's nose starts to bleed. Hunter: Kurt, you okay? Kurt starts getting visions of himself burning in Hell; he then falls to the ground and cuts his hand on some broken glass. He keeps seeing glimpses of himself on fire during his time in Lucifer's cage. Meanwhile, Castie returns to Heaven with his new godly powers, addressing every other angels. Castiel: Understand this. If you followed Raphael, if you stood against me, punishment is certain; there is nowhere to hide. The rest of you, our Father left a long time ago, and that was hard. I thought the answer was free will. But I understand now. You need a firm hand. You need a father. And I am your father now. Be obedient, children. Or this will be your fate. All around him, shows deceased angels scattered on the field with their wings scorched black on the ground. Castiel: It is a new day. On Earth, and in Heaven. Rejoice. (gives off a sinister smirk) Back on Earth, Hunter at Bobby's place is fixing the roof of the Impala also little frustrated at it. Bobby comes to find him and they discuss Kurt before switching to "God part deux". They can't find any sign of Castiel but they know that he will definitely surface sooner or later. However, they don't have any weapons or knowledge on how to deal with him as there aren't any books out there with the information. On a final note, Hunter tells Bobby that he will "fix this car", pointing at the Impala "because that's what he can do" and that when Kurt wakes up, "no matter what shape he's in, they glue him back together too" as they owe him that. Bobby agrees with him. Taking a break from fixing the car, Hunter is in the kitchen when Kurt walks in and he is a little surprised that he is now "walking and talking". Kurt tells him that he is quite good apart from a headache and that he is just as surprised as Hunter that he's doing fine. Kurt asks Hunter about the Castiel situation and he invites Kurt to come help with the car while he fills him in. As Hunter walks out, Kurt hears some noises and turns to look around but doesn't see anything. He is a little freaked out. Meanwhile, in a church, a reverend is talking to the assembly about the state of their modern lives with monsters roaming the Earth. Just as he says that "someone has to speak for God", Castiel appears and walks in, telling him that "who says he speaks for God" and informs him that he has no right to call out for God but on the other hand, he "cannot abide hypocrites like him". A man in the crowd asks for his identity, Castiel simply states "I'm God". The people begin to mutter. The man tries to rise against Castiel but then looks at Cas witheringly and he promptly suffocates and thuds down on the floor. He tells them "And he who lies in my name shall choke on his own false tongue and his poisonous words shall betray him. For I am the Lord, your God..." As Castiel utters these words, the reverend starts choking and frothing at the mouth until he falls down, dead. The crowd is bewildered and look at Castiel astounded. As he walks out, he hears a melovent voice calling his name and he staggers and leans against the wall. He looks at the mosaic window to see the image of Jesus. He stands back up, scorching part of the wall in the process and as he walks out, the image of Jesus has been replaced by that of him instead. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premiere Category:Season Premiere Category:Season Premieres Category:Season Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse